


Morning Distraction

by clenchedhands



Series: KenHina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Other, PWP, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clenchedhands/pseuds/clenchedhands
Summary: "Hinata stilled, allowing himself to wake slowly, kissing the top of Kenma’s head. They stayed in bed, Hinata drifting in and out of sleep for a bit, before he glanced at the clock and groaned."(A month or so after Stages of a Dying Sun)





	Morning Distraction

Hinata Shouyo sighed, leaning further into the warmth beside him. The light was at a slant, indicating that it was late in the morning. Slowly, his eyes opened blearily taking in his surroundings. He breathed in, earning a tickle from the hair of the boy pressed against his side. Kenma Kozume was asleep, his head tucked under Hinata’s cheek. His breathing was slow and soft and as Hinata shifted, his arms held on to Hinata’s waist tighter. Hinata stilled, allowing himself to wake slowly, kissing the top of Kenma’s head. Drowsily, Kenma’s golden eyes opened to see Hinata peering down at him. With a soft smile, Kenma shifted in bed and drew their hands together.

The past couple months had not been easy in any sense of the word. Hinata had been going to therapy twice a week, started new meds, and only just avoided being sent to a hospital. Hinata wasn’t sure how he made it out alive, but he was sure that his boyfriend was at least half of the reason. Kenma brushed his fingers on Hinata’s upper arm, across the scars that were still dark on his skin. Kenma shifted closer, and gently kissed them, pecking his way down Hinata’s arm. At his touch, Hinata trembled and drew in a deep breath. With a final kiss atop Hinata’s fingers, Kenma snuggled closer and closed his eyes again.

They stayed in bed, Hinata drifting in and out of sleep for a bit, before he glanced at the clock and groaned. It was almost noon, so with a quick stretch, Hinata careful disentangled himself from his sleeping boyfriend and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Coming behind Hinata, he wrapped his arms around the shorter’s waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“G’morning,” Kenma mumbled into Hinata. He let go, grabbing his own toothbrush, so they stood side by side in front of the sink mirror. When they were done brushing, Hinata went to the kitchen and made coffee, bringing back some for Kenma who was using the bathroom. He came out and smiled, taking the cup and inhaling the strong scent of coffee. He took a sip before putting it on the bedside table, crawling on top of the sheets.

“C’mere,” Kenma’s words were still slurred with sleep, and he gave another yawn, causing Hinata to do so as well in response.

“We should probably wake up, Kozume,” Despite his words, Hinata puts his mug down as well and lays down next to him, one arm propped under his head. He leans forward catching Kenma in a soft kiss. They both sigh into it, and Hinata sifts so half his body is on top of Kenma’s, their chests flush. Hinata pulls back and moves to kiss his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck right below his ear. Kenma hums and brings his hands up to play with Hinata’s hair, tugging his head so their lips meet again.

The kiss is soft, breaths warm against each other. Hinata swipes the tip of his tongue on Kenma’s bottom lip, and he parts his lips, deepening the kiss. Their tongues move together slowly, the occasional low hum coming out of their throats. Kenma nips Hinata’s tongue lightly, relishing the squirm it elicits. The boy above him pulls back, and Kenma lets out a whine.

“I want to just… stay here.” Kenma says, pouting slightly, bringing Hinata’s wrist up to his mouth, kissing across a scar. “And kiss you.” 

What was Hinata supposed to say to that? They didn’t really have plans for the day anyway. With a small giggle, Hinata says okay, settling back down. He pecks Kenma’s lips, then moves down to kiss his neck. This time he is determined, and ignores Kenma pulling at his hair. He presses his tongue flat onto Kenma’s pulse before bringing together his lips, sucking lightly. He bites the same spot, and Kenma’s breath hitches above him. Hinata moves lower, and does the same thing, giving him a small hickie. Kenma’s hands move down to Hinata’s hips, his thumbs massaging the supple flesh there. He presses circles against his hip bones, moaning when Hinata’s leg pushes against his crotch. Kenma rolls up into his boyfriend, and they both let out sighs of contentment.

Hinata moves back up, and they kiss once more, this time harder. They continue pressing into one another, slowly rolling their hips. The pink flush in Hinata’s cheeks deepens as they continue like this for a few minutes. Kenma’s hand moves to tug on Hinata’s hair again, the other snaking down to press against Hinata’s half-hard cock. He cups it, rubbing his thumb on it’s head though the thin material of Hinata’s boxers. Hinata lets out a gasp, thrusting down into the touch. 

“Ah, Kozume…” Hinata sighs before pulling back, tugging on the hem of Kenma’s shirt. Understanding what he wants, Kenma quickly takes it off, and Hinata does the same to his own. Now sitting on Kenma’s hips, he places one hand onto Kenma’s breast. He moves his thumb across the nipple, to which Kenma arches his back slightly.Hinata pinches it, then bends down giving the nipple a wet kiss. His other hand pinches the other nipple, and he bites down, sucking slightly. Kenma lets out a breathy moan as Hinata peppers kisses and light hickies across his tits. 

Hinata is startled when Kenma pushes him back, and he opens his mouth in question as Kenma flips them, tugging at Hinata’s boxers. Hinata makes a noise of protest that quickly dies in his throat as he catches the glint in Kenma’s eyes. They golden hue turned into a dark honey with lust, looking hungry as he takes in Hinata’s newly revealed dick. Hinata lets a cough, and Kenma jerks slightly, and stops his staring with a blush. He brings his hands up to Hinata’s hips, holding them down as he kisses the base of his dick and mouths upwards, tongue laving across the shaft. He continues to leave open mouthed kisses on Hinata’s cock, bringing one hand down to rub a circle against Hinata’s entrance. Above him, Hinata moans louder, pressing his hips down onto the finger. Kenma reaches his arm out blindly onto the night table before Hinata, who can actually see it, pulls out the lube and hands it to him. Kenma pours some onto his fingers, fits his mouth over the head of his cock, and slides his index finger in one smooth motion into him. Hinata trembles slightly as Kenma’s finger presses against his walls, slowly adding another finger. They build up a pace, Kenma kissing wetly across Hinata’s dick while opening up Hinata’s ass. He curls hins finger, searching and stopping to press against one spot when Hinata’s hips twitch and a whine leaves his lips. Kenma stays on that spot, rubbing circles around it with unrelenting pressure.

Soon, Hinata is moaning above him, his hips jerking down, one hand tugging at Kenma’s hair and the other gripping the sheets. “K- Kozu- ah! More, please.”

Kenma hums against his dick and adds a third finger, this time avoiding Hinata’s prostate, instead touching everywhere else. Hinata lets out a string of curses above him, his hands tightening in Kenma’s hair, and a moan rips from him as Kenmafinally presses against his prostate, just letting the pressure sit there once more. Hinata gurgles, his toes curling with pleasure.

“God, so good, that feels so -ah! So good,” Hinata is panting hard above him and Kenma takes him into his mouth sucking hard as he presses down against his prostate again and again. “I’m, I’m going to- “ With a full body shiver, Hinata comes into Kenma’s mouth, who continues to finger him through his orgasm. He comes down from the high, but Kenma is still pressing his prostate, and Hinata’s hips jerk away in pain and pleasure. Kenma teases his a couple more times, just until Hinata’s nails begins to scrape against his scalp. He pulls out his fingers, wiping them absentmindedly on the sheets. Hinata draws him into a sloppy kiss before removing his hand from Kenma’s hair and pushing it down his underwear, one finger slicking against his folds.

“Kozume, can I eat you out?” Hinata murmers against Kenma’s lips, his fingers still against Kenma’s cunt. 

“Y-yeah,” Kenma’s pupils are blown wide and he moves with a groan and falls back on his back so that Hinata can position himself over him. Hinata pulls down his boxers, carelessly tossing them to the side. He breaths in the musky scent of Kenma’s wet pussy before placing a kiss to his inner thigh. Hinata leads a trail of kisses to his trimmed pubic hair, choosing to bitethe flesh right beside it causing Kenma’s hips to spasm. Hinata brings his index and middle fingers to rest against his hole, not yet penetrating it. With the tip of his tongue he teases Kenma’s clit and pushes the two fingers in, turning palm up and curling. Kenma’s breath leaves him in a rush and he lets out a moan of pleasure.

Hinata slowly thrusts his fingers in and out, still using his tongue to lick across his clit, pausing at times to suck on it. He shifts so that his finger can have more purchase inside Kenma, and his dick slides against the sheets, hardening again. Hinata groans low, the vibrations causing Kenma to grind down on Hinata’s face. Kenma’s hips make tiny circles, stuttering as Hinata slips his tongue in beside his two fingers. His other hands scratches at Kenma’s hips and he begins to finger fuck him in earnest.

But for the second time that morning, Kenma pulls away, again leaving Hinata confused. Kenma looks blissed out, his hair splayed across the pillow, nipples red from Hinata’s earlier ministrations. He pushes himself up and Hinata sits back in between Kenma’s legs, a quizzical look on his face.

“Fuck me,” Kenma’s voice is strong, but his face turns a darker shade of red as he says this. Hinata’s heart gets stuck in his throat. Kenma didn’t usually get like this, and generally wasn’t big on full penetrative sex.

“Are you sure?” Hinata’s cock twitched, now almost entirely hard again. 

“Yes, do it now,” Kenma sits up to grab Hinata’s hips and bring them towards his own.

“Lemme get a condo-“

“No! Just fuck me already!” His hands grip harder on Hinata’s hips, and one of them goes to squeeze the head of his dick. Hinata bucks into the touch, letting out a yelp of surprise.

“O-okay then…” 

Kenma lays back down and spreads his legs wide, hips wiggling in anticipation. Hinata strokes himself a couple times to bring him to full hardness, then guides his dick into Kenma’s cunt. The wetness envelops him and he lets out a winded moan, bottoming out with ease. Kenma’s hands move from Hinata’s hips to his hair, drawing him into a kiss and grinding down on his dick. They moan into each other’s mouths, and Hinata begins to fuck him slow, drawing out and thrusting in at a snail’s pace. They continue like this for a while, pleasure mounting and obscene squelching noises filling the air. Kenma tilts his head and bites down at the juncture between Hinata’s neck and shoulder while he thrusts upwards suddenly, a silent plea to pick up the pace.

Hinata obliges, and pulls out all the way before pushing in hard, and Kenma’s hands scramble and scratch against Hinata’s back, a whimper drawn from his lips. Kenmas hips rise to meet each thrust and their bodies slap together at an increasing pace. Kenma’s moans hiccup with each thrust and his legs come to hook themselves behind Hinata’s back. Hinata pounds into his boyfriend, his balls beginning to tighten. They both are close to the climax, and Kenma purposefully clenches around Hinata, eliciting a high pitched moan and a particularly rough thrust. The pleasure peaks and HInata manages to bring his thumb down over Kenma’s clit.

Kenma’s nails bite into Hinata’s back as he arches his back and comes hard, his cunt clenching and unclenching around Hinata. Kenma locks his lips with his boyfriend’s, tongue quickly dancing with his. In the next moment Hinata comes as well, pulling out to release on Kenma’s stomach. Kenma throws an arm over his head and groans, thoroughly wrecked. Hinata sits back and grabs the tissues from the bedside table, wiping his cum off Kenma’s abdomen. Kenma peers up at him, taking in the red of the bite by his shoulder, the bruises that were beginning to form at his hips, and his flushed red, now soft cock. Hinata’s hair was rumpled, and an enticing pink was high on his cheeks, sweeping across his nose.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kenma tugs Hinata’s arm as he says this so they are lying side by side, hands clasped together. He then grabs the blanket from where it was pushed to the side during their lovemaking and throws it across them. “I love you.”

With a beaming smile, Hinata replies, “I love you too!” A couple moments pass in silence before Kenma closes his eyes.

“Hey! Wait a minute! It’s almost one o’clock, and we still have to study!” Kenma laughs at him, pulling him into a tight hug.

**Author's Note:**

> yup. its gay and i love them. anyway catch me on tumblr @clenched hands


End file.
